Fired
by 00000runner00000
Summary: Ivy is fired


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"(Carmen's point of veiw)/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Carmen wake up we have to talk" I open my eyes to see Ivy, and I jolt out of bed quickly regain myself./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""How on Earth did you get in here Ivy?" I said scowling "This is my day off" I added./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Your goons let me in and I'm not here to arrest you" she scoffed at the last part and crossed her arms, I made a mental note to yell at whoever just let her in. I watched a tear stream down Ivy's face then a second and a third. I hold her and let her cry into my shoulder I wait until she pulls away to speak. I gesture to the bed and we both sit down./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Ivy what's wrong?" she doesn't speak "Ivy," I stop trying to find the right words I had to tread carefully, she was in a fragile state I had seen her in only once before, and that was when I had faked my death. " can't help you if you don't tell me" I play with her while she takes some deep breaths./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I got fired" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What did you say?" I had heard I have 20 20 hearing, but I don't believe it I had to of misheard./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I got fired from Acme-" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What, why would they" I tried to wrap my finger around what she said but I couldn't./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""They think I'm a traitor, I'm being blamed for leaking information to" she put her head in her hands and screamed in frustration./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What about Zack does he-?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""He's the one who accused me"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""WHAT!" I marched over to my computer and hacked into Acme. Zack had beaten to me speaking./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I told you she would run back to Vile Zack said to Cheif refusing to acknowledge her presence."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""What on Earth has gotten into you Zachary"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""The gigs up Carmen" was all he said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Theirs no gig!" Ivy yelled running over to the computer with her fist in the air, I tackled her to the floor and whispered in her ear. "come down" she growls and I make her promise not to do anything drastic, I then let her up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Look you two were busy" he goes to turn the monitor off but before he does I tapped into the frequency making it impossible to do so./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""I want answers Know!" I was growing impatient./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""April fools" I heard from behind me I turn around to see a smiling Ivy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""You don't mean"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Yup" Zack nodded/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""And my"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Yup" Cheif said," My you should see the look on your face we got you good."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Just you wait I'll get you next year./p 


End file.
